Persona Connection Redux
by ChiptuneImpulse
Summary: Starting over because I didn't like the direction the old one was headed. Also help me decide on something.
1. Start

AN: I first started this with ideas in mind but with a lack of character appreciation. After reading manga and running a review blog for manga, I got upset when things lacked character building so with an understanding of it I want to start anew.

BTW know some knowledge of Persona 2 before reading, specifically **past** Velvet Room dwellers

This tidbit is from the old version but in-game Naoto's shadow states that her name is "Naoto" meaning it might not be her true name. Its possible for it to be an alias much like how the title of Kuzunoha is a title. Not a name.

Finally, I am not sure if I should connect this story with my other fic What is the End?

Also I WAS going to do a P4 adaptation like the above title but decided that anime route is my favorite route for it but with a slight twist that you will read below.

Finally, if I DO decide to connect this with What is the End? It means we will not be seeing the P3 cast for a while.

Humanity had been freed from judgment of Izanami's fog. The fog which would had engulfed the world diminished in size, then vanished.

Reports questioned its origin but given that it invaded homes and stores from within, no one was sure why the fog appeared that way.

Humanity's champions had been a tight-knit group of teenagers who had not celebrated. There was no victory with a war with casualties nor had there been any acknowledgment about the incident itself other than an anonymous police report filed by one of their members.

Thanks to their efforts however, humanity had changed slowly. Enlightenment had been a global epidemic which had encouraged kindness and helpfulness. Humanity still had some natural choice of evil but for the most part, things had been peaceful.

Peace for all except for_ two_ beings.

Behind the moon lay a dormant gate awaiting to be opened. On it was a boy who look like he had been crucified. His body had been chained to the gate with barbed metal. The look on his face had not been on of peace but unrest and perpetual suffering.

There was no light on the dark side at the moment except for a single blue butterfly which had flown in a protective bubble. The butterfly had transformed into a man with a mask, showing half his face. Philemon- of the velvet room- had held up a bright purple card and it shined upon the boy shackled to the gate.

The chains vanished and the boy who had looked pained, was breathing hard. He went to reach to sweep what blue hair hindered his eyes and stopped.

_"I can move..."_

_"I can move."_

There was a silence as he looked at his hands.

His heart was racing and a wave of fear swept over his body.

_"No..." _

_"Please."_

_"No." _

He turned slowly behind him to find that_ there was another._

The other, wore a yellow scarf.


	2. Pressure

The butterfly encased the duo in a bubble.

Minato's hands pushed again the dimly lit blue bubble he was encased in.

A radiant golden glow filled the night, and it faded within a few seconds.

Behind him was a fellow who was grinning from ear to ear.

There was a heavy tension that filled the air and space between them.

Thoughts raced in Minato's mind but the one that truly bothered him was the fact that someone had replaced him on the gate. A man with a butterfly mask.

He had never met the man but felt a connection with him that no words could describe.

The other thing that unnerved him was that his passenger was not talking.

It was uncharacteristic of him.

Was he saving his words? What would those words be?

He had stopped.

Why should he care? He should be angry. Angry that his sacrifice had been undone. Undermined for what purpose?

That had changed however when they reached Earth's orbit.

The only thing that cause his gaze was the moon.

It wasn't the sickly green he- for years- had seen it as. No, it was pale white.

A sigh.

He looked back, but without turning his head, to see the one in yellow stare blankly at it as well.

Minato looked down and saw a city in view.

To describe it, he felt like was he on a glass floor. One forceful step and he might fall. The city was mostly covered in a blanket of darkness. There were a few lights here and there but nothing seemed to off.

What perplexed him however was that he was looking at his old city; Iwatodai.

Faint memories had long been dormant were now stirring.

His head hurt.

He grabbed the clothes of his travel partner and an indescribable wave of anger over came him.

The bubble popped as it reached his destination. Both fell to the floor of the roof in a messy fashion.

Minato knew where they were.

_The school._

He felt as though the destination had been guided by him but he also felt as though it was a sick joke by the man with the mask.

Either way, he wasn't feeling good and he found it hard to breathe.

He was looking into the eyes of who should have been his friend, a brother, but instead he felt hate. The other didn't respond to the one straddling him while breathing on his neck.

He frowned instead.

He pursed his lips for a moment before taking a deep breathe. His quiet voice filled the hollow night: _"Who are you?"_

The school began to rumble.

The roof changed from white to green.

It transmogrified.


End file.
